Three's Company
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: Chuck/Blair/Eric in the limo. Prompt taken from the kink meme on LJ.


AN: Okay, I can't say I've ever entertained the idea of a threesome with Chuck, Blair and Eric in my head before. BUT after I read the prompt on the kink meme, this fic just kinda poured out of me. I will warn you, its dirrrrrty. Like really. So, if you are squeamish around any other the following, I'd skip this one: voyeurism, oral sex, rimming, double-penetration and slash-kiss. Still not scared? Okay then, read away!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Three's Company

They were all on their way back from a classy Gala event. Originally, Chuck, Blair, Serena and Eric had all arrived in the same limo, but Serena ran into Poppy at the event and decided to go out with her—leaving Chuck, Blair and Eric alone together.

As usual, Chuck and Blair couldn't keep their hands off each other, despite sitting only a few feet away from the youngest van der Woodsen. What started as an innocent kiss turned into a full-blown make-out session with Blair straddling Chuck's lap.

Eric, who was far to used to the wild antics of his step-brother and his girl friend, tried his best to look the other way, but the intimate setting of the limo was making it hard for him ignore the show going on in front of him.

He felt his eyes being drawn to the couple at the sound of Blair's quiet moan. Chuck's back was now pushed up against the car door and Blair was still on top of him, giving Eric the perfect view of the sexy couple's profiles as they attacked each other's mouths. Blair's dress had begun to ride up as Chuck's greedy hands groped at her luscious thighs.

Chuck must have felt eyes on him because his own eyes suddenly opened and caught Eric's intent stare. Smirking slightly, Chuck reached up to untie the halter of Blair's purple dress and pulled it down to her waist.

Blair's shock was replaced with heady moans as Chuck's lips began to suckle at her lacy-clad breasts. Holding his head closer to her body, Blair spared a glance over her shoulder and saw Eric watching them with lust-filled eyes. Blair bit her lip and slowly began to grind herself down on Chuck's lap, loving the feeling of another guy watching her.

Chuck brought his lips to Blair's ear and whispered "I think someone wants to join us. You up for it?"

"I'm up for anything" she whispered back, slamming her hips down onto his obvious erection for emphasis.

Chuck moaned and unhooked Blair's bra, releasing her breasts from their confines. As he began massaging her globes, he heard the distinct sound of Eric moaning. Chuck looked over at him and saw a red faced Eric slowly touching himself through his pants.

"See something you like, little bro?" he asked in a husky voice "I didn't think you were into chicks."

"I'm not" Eric said breathlessly "But she's so beautiful, you both are. I can't help it."

Chuck's eyes fell to the tent in Eric's pants.

"Then maybe we can help you" Chuck offered, pulling up the back of Blair's dress up to reveal her bare ass adorned only with a black thong. Never taking his eyes off of Eric, Chuck let his fingers skim down the crack of her ass, eliciting a moan out of the girl writhering on top of him. He noticed with delight that Eric also shivered.

"What do you say, Eric? Do you want to double-team my girlfriend with me?"

Eric nodded his head feverishly, not trusting himself to actually speak.

"I thought you said you didn't trust anyone enough to fuck me in the ass" Blair told Chuck.

"I don't, but I'm making the except for little brother. He is family after all" Chuck told her.

"In that case, would you mind if I had him rim me too?" Blair asked seductively.

"Not as long as I get to watch" Chuck smirked.

Their verbal exchange alone was almost enough to make Eric come in his pants. This was without a doubt his greatest fantasy coming to life.

Chuck and Blair both turned to look at Eric. Blair beckoned him closer with a crook of her finger. Eric quickly slid over to join them on the shorter of the two leather seats. Blair immediately began to make out with Eric as Chuck aided in the removal of the rest of her clothes—save her thong.

"Do you want me to give you head?" Blair asked him as she reached down to undo the zipper of his pants.

Eric automatically looks at Chuck for approval, knowing how possessive of Blair he was. Chuck, however, winked at him to let him know it was okay.

"If I do this for me, you have to do something for me, okay?" Blair asked "You have to lick my ass and if you're very good, I'll let you fuck me. Sound reasonable?"

Eric nodded and closed his eyes in anticipation of Blair lowering her hot mouth to his cock.

"Oh God" Eric gasped as she began sucking him in earnest, almost without warning. Chuck moved to his knees to get a better look and started to hump Blair's ass as he watched.

"Ss—stop. Blair I don't want to—not yet" Eric pled, wanting so badly to not come until he was balls deep inside of her.

Blair pulled back with a pop and shrugged her shoulders.

"Your loss. Now it's your turn" she said as she got onto all fours on the floor in front of him, wiggling her ass seductively.

Eric moved onto his knees and leaned over until his face was right up against her perfectly toned ass. Massaging her soft flesh, he experimentally leaned forward and brushed his tongue against the thong strap separating him from her pink hole.

Blair bucked against him at the first contact, yearning for more, while Chuck shrugged out of his clothes and began to stroke himself lazily as he watched his little brother prepare to rim the love of his life.

When he couldn't wait a moment longer, Eric pulled the thong down Blair's hips and let his tongue touch her for the first time. Blair's moans got much louder as Eric really started going at it, running his tongue all over and around her asshole in preparation for his dick. After thrusting his tongue in and out of her hole several times, Blair called out for Chuck.

"It's time" she groaned "Come fuck me."

Chuck moved himself to the longer leather seat and laid back. Blair on shaky hands and knees crawled up from the floor and allowed Chuck to pull her on top of him.

"Eric, what are you waiting for?" Blair demanded, wanting desperately to start riding her boy friend.

Eric immediately climbed up behind Blair.

"I don't have any lube" he told them.

"Wet bar" Chuck replied, motioning to it.

Eric grabbed it and quickly applied lube to his rock-hard cock and fingers before sliding his digits into Blair's ass.

"Oh yeah" she whispered as she began to ride his fingers—and consequently, Chuck's thighs. Not able to wait any longer, Blair lifted her lips and sunk down on Chuck's throbbing member.

"Uhhh" she moaned "C'mon Eric."

Pulling out his fingers, Eric guided his cock to her opening and slowly slid it inside her tight ass.

The three brunettes moaned at the collective sensation.

"You okay baby?" Chuck asked as he slowly began thrusting up against her.

"Uhh, yes…oh god!" she cried out as Eric began to fuck her in earnest "Harder."

Eric was completely lost in the moment. His hips were bouncing on their own accord as he relished in his first sexual experience with a woman. He could feel Chuck's cock moving in and out of Blair's cunt and it only served to turn him on further. He wanted to hold out coming forever, but Blair had other ideas.

After only a few minutes, Blair came screaming loudly, her body clenched hard around both men before she fell forward onto Chuck's chest, who was still going strong.

With her face buried in his neck, Eric and Chuck now had a clear view of each other's faces. Watching his step-brother fuck Blair was so hot, Eric knew it wouldn't be long before he came too. The next thing he knew, Chuck had reached up and pulled Eric's face down to his, crushing his lips in a searing kiss.

Eric began to thrust into Blair's ass with abandon as he continued to kiss Chuck, knowing he was just moments away. Then, at almost the exact same time, Chuck and Eric both climaxed, prompting Blair into having an unexpected, second orgasm.

"You were right Chuck" Blair sighed against him "That is something everyone has to do before they die."

FIN!


End file.
